paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Valentines Day Dinner
This my entry to Tundrathesnowpup's Contest. Outlook Ah Valentine's Day in Adventure Bay and love is in the air. But there is one problem though...Everyone has a reservation at Mr. Porters for dinner besides Chase and Skye and their pups want what best for their parents on this very romanitc day, but the question is now with everything booked how can they make it special for them? When it looks like all hope is lost...Lani comes up with an idea. A dinner date for the two of them, but when Ace suggest a family dinner Lani thinks it would be a great idea for the four to be together as a family. Cast Major Chase Skye Lani Ace Minor Mr. Porter Katie Story The story begins with Lani and Ace both awake and in the Lookout watching T.V. and thinking about what today is and what it means for their mom and dad. Lani- Hey Ace...Do you have any idea what today is? Ace- Valentines Day? Lani- Yes Ace it is Valentines Day, but there's one problem. Ace- What is it sis? Lani- Mom and Dad don't have anything planned. Ace- Uh-oh what are we going to do? Lani- Hmm I got an idea, but it relies on you and me working together to do it. Ace- Okay so what's the plan Lani? Lani- Okay I'm going to Katie's to go see if I can get an appointment at Katie's for Mom and Dad. So can you go see if Mr. Porter has an open reservations? Ace- I can Ace this Lani! Lani- (Giggles) Okay great. See you later older bro. Ace- Okay Little sis. Ace and Lani both keave head towards Mr. Porter's and Katie's respectively. But for one of the happy pups he or she might have to come back to the other a little sadder than the other. Lani arrives at Katie's and runs to her as she is finishing up Kail's Bath. Katie- Hi Lani what's up? Lani- Hi Katie I was wondering if you have any reservations set for today? It is Valentines Day after all. Katie- Hmm I need to check my appointment book to see if there is any openings available why what do you need? Lani- I was just hoping that you could schedule my Mom and Dad in for a grooming so they can have a nice dinner later on tonight! Katie- Aww what a cute and sweet idea Lani. Hold on let me check. With that Katie went over to her appointment book and saw that there were two open spots for around 5:30 that afternoon. Katie- Okay Lani good news I have two spots open at 5:30 this afternoon. Do you want me pencil your Mom and Dad down for it? Lani- Yes please! Could do that for me Katie? Katie- Of course I can! Lani- Yay! Thanks Katie. Katie- Your welcome! Katie then took her pencil and wrote Chase and Skye's names in her appointment book and the closed it and then proceeded to finish drying Kali off. Katie- Okay Lani your all set up. Now you best be going home before your parents start to worry about you. Lani- You're right Katie. Thanks again. With that Lani ran out the doors of Katie's grooming shop and started heading back towards the lookout with a huge smile on her face. Lani- (Giggles) Mom and Dad are going to be so happy! Ace arrives at Mr. Porter's who is starting outside his restaurant and looking over his reservation sheet. Ace- Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter- Hello Ace. What can I do for you? Ace- I was wondering if you had any open reservations for tonight? Mr. Porter look at his sheet then looked back at the pup and frowned sadly at him Ace- Uh-oh Mr. Porter- (Sigh) Sorry Ace, but the last spot was taken just moments ago by someone else. Ace- Aww now what am I going to do? Mr. Porter- I don't know Ace. I'm sorry, but I need to go now and get things prepped for tonights big rush of customers. Ace- (Sadly) Bye Mr. Porter.. Ace leaves Mr. Porters and returns home with a sad look on his face. Ace- Hey Lani... Lani- What's wrong Ace? Where you able to get a reseravtion? Ace- (Sigh) No I wasn't when I got to Mr. Porter's he just gave the last table away.. Lani- Aww don't worry Ace. i knew you tried your best to get one set up for Mom and Dad (Lani then Hugged her brother to try to cheer him up) Ace- Thanks Lani. Did you get a reseravtion with Katie for them? Lani- Yes I sure did. They go at 5:30 this afternoon. But what we going to do now they are going to go get groomed for nothing now... Ace- I'm so sorry Lani. I failed you! Lani- No you didn't Ace it was just some bad luck. But what are we going to do now? Ace- Ah ha I got it!! Lani- What? Ace- Why don't we plan a dinner here for just the four of us as a family? Lani- (Gasps) That's a great idea Ace! I think they would love that! Skye and Chase awake and spot the pups back inside the Lookout watching T.V. Again Skye- Hello pups! Good to see you both up and happy Chase- Yeah it really is. Wait you two look like your up to something, but what is it? Lani- Hehe you two are going to love this..Me and Ace set up a prefect Valentine's day for you guys! Ace- Yeah we did, but we couldn't get the dinner reservation.. Skye and Chase give their pups a reassuring nuzzle and asked when they should get ready. Lani- Hehe you go to Katie's for grooming at 5:30. Ace- Yeah and then we you come back you get a nice big dinner waiting. Skye and Chase- Why don't we all have dinner together as a family? Lani- That's what we meant! While you guys are getting groomed me and Ace will prepare a nice dinner for all of us! Skye- Aww thank you pups. That is very sweet of you both. Chase- Yeah, but can you handle it? Ace- Yes dad we both can handle it just please go and get ready before it is too late. Skye- Okay Ace. Be good and watch and take care and help your sister okay. Ace- Okay Mom. Just go have fun! Ace and Lani both look at the clock and see that the time is just 20 minutes away from their parents appointment Ace and Lani- Go your going to be late! Chase and Skye- Bye pups! Skye and Chase both nuzzle their pups and then leave for Katie's Ace- Okay Lani...Let's Ace this dinner! Lani- You're right Ace...I'm ready for take off! With that both pups giggled and headed towards the kitchen. While Skye and Chase made to Katie's and Katie started to groom them. Katie- (Cleaning Chase's fur) You two are very lucky to have pups like Lani and Ace. Chase- Yeah they are very good pups. Skye: Yeah, but I hope nothing bad happens.. Chase- Don't worry Skye I think they can handle it. Skye- Yeah your right Chase! Katie- Okay Chase you're all done. It's your turn now Skye! Skye jumps into the tub just after Chase gets out and dried off. Chase- So how do you think they are doing Skye? Skye- Hmm I don't know Chase. I just hope everything going okay. Meanwhile Ace and Lani are at the Lookout busy make dinner for their parents Ace- Okay Lani so why don't we start making making the dinner? Lani- Okay Ace. Ace- Hey afterwards why don't we make a special cake for them? Lani- Ace that a another great idea! Ace- Thanks sis! So how the dinner coming along? Lani checks the oven and sees that the food that they put in the is done and Lani asks Ace for a little help to get it out and the pup are able to pull the dinner out of the oven and puts the finishing touches on it. And start the needed preparations for the special cake for their parents. Lani- Okay so that finishes dinner and need we can get things started for the cake. Ace- Okay sis! So what do we need? Lani- Hmm Okay we need three cups of flower, two cups of sugar, a half of cup of milk, three eggs, a half a table spoon of baking powder, a half a table spoon of salt, and strawberries! Ace- Okay Lani I got everything besides the strawbeeries...Have you seen any? Lani- Yes I do. On the top self here. Ace- Can you get them my paws are kinda full (He said as he carried all the needs things) Lani- Okay I almost got it...whoa! Lani slips and crashes intoo the table where everything was and everything on the table started to spin around and start to look like it was going to fall Lani- Uh-No! Ace save the food! Ace- I got it! Ace was able to save the finished food and most of the cake ingredients expect for the Strawberries which Lani saved before they spilled out onto the floor. Lani- Whoa I caught it!? Ace- Great job sis. Lani- Thanks bro! Now let's get this cake done Ace- Your right Lani we can Ace this Lani and Ace then started to make the cake for their parents and then went to go set the table for the dinner for their parents and them. Ace places a pretty white table cover on the table and set a vase of flowers in the middle and two sets of candles and they light up the room. Lani- Wow everything looks great Ace! This was a really good idea!! Ace- Thanks Lani! Now all we need to is get the food one the table and wait for mom and dad to get home. Lani- Yes we do. But let's get the food on the table before we forget. Ace- Your right Lani. Lani and Ace both put the food on the table and took the cake out of the oven and then set it on the table to cool. And then a well groomed and nicely dressed Chase and Skye walked into the lookout. Chase- Hey pups. Wow look at the great job you two did! Everything looks great! Skye- Yeah we both are very proud of you to pups. We showed a lot of great teamwork to get this done. Lani and Ace- Thanks mom and dad. Happy Valentines day! Chase and Skye- Happy Valentines day pups! We love you each very much! Lani and Ace- We love you too! With that Lani, Ace, Chase, and Skye all sat down at the table and started eating the dinner that Lani and Ace made for their parents to thank them for all their hard word and to wish them a happy valentines day. Lani- So how do you guys like the dinner? I mean we worked so hard on it... Ace- Yeah we did..We just wanted to make this day very special for you guys. Chase- Well you two did a great job! Skye- Yeah we are really proud of you pups! Lani and Ace started to blush after hearing this from their parents and then walked over to them and smiled at them. Before they did however Chase gave Skye a little kiss on her muzzle with caused her to blush deeply. Lani- So who's ready for dessert? Ace- Yeah that's right. Because what's a specail dinner without a very special dessert! Hold on we will go and get it. Lani and Ace got down from the table and run towards the kitchen as Skye and Chase finished their dinner and then looked at set up that their pups set up for them and then Chase gave Skye another kiss on her muzzle, and then Ace and Lani both came back with the special made cake in the shape of a heart and placed it on the table. Then Skye, Chase, Lani, and Ace all sat down and ate the cake. Skye- Aw, you guys are the best pups we could ask for! Chase- Yeah I couldn't agree more pups! We are so lucky to have great pups like you. Ace and Lani- Happy Valentines Day mom and dad! Chase and Skye- Happy Valentines Day Pups! And with that the happy family cut the cake and then ate their dessert and then went to sleep together as a family and dreamed of things to come. The End!!